Black Hole
by shenmid
Summary: Kyuhyun yang bepergian ke luar negeri sendirian ditangkap oleh seorang asing yang menyiksanya untuk mendapatkan member-member lainnya. Belum diketahui tujuan orang itu. warning : untuk 17 , kekerasan, nc (?) , au, ooc, typos, geje
1. Chapter 1

title : BLACK HOLE

genre : angst

rating : Fiction M

cast : Kyuhyun

disclaimer : semua milik ortunya dan dirinya sendiri.

warning : untuk 17 +, kekerasan, nc (?) , au, ooc, typos, geje

'AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan itu bergema menyeramkan di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan gelap. Hanya beberapa titik lampu yang menerangi ruangan. Suara gemerincing rantai yang mengikat kedua lengan kurus yang tergantung oleh belenggu menjadi musik tersendiri buat sesosok tubuh yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Ia menikmati setiap gerakan meregang, meronta, menggeliat yang dilakukan sosok yang terbelenggu dalam upaya meringankan rasa sakit yang menerpa. Sia-sia. Sosok yang duduk itu tahu dengan pasti. Ia sudah merancang alat itu dengan baik.

Klik.

Sebuah tombol penghenti ditekan, membuat penderitaan sosok yang tergantung berakhir. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tubuh kurus itu langsung menjuntai lemas tertahan oleh belenggu. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya terdengar lemah. Kepalanya tergantung seakan tak bertenaga. Kedua kakinya yang dibelenggu dengan rantai yang tertancap di tanah, tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya tegak berdiri, membuat kedua tangannya menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya.

Kini sosok yang duduk itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Ia membelai tubuh yang penuh peluh itu dengan gairah yang nyaris tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Tangannya mengusap leher jenjang yang terkulai, turun ke arah dada yang naik turun karena pemiliknya berusaha bernapas .

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat sosok tampan yang basah oleh peluh, terkulai tak berdaya dihadapannya, tergantung dengan kulit putih yang membuatnya beberapa kali menelan ludah.

Matanya berhenti pada nipples merah muda yang sepertinya belum pernah terjamah itu. Ia pun memilin salah satu tonjolan mengundang itu dengan keras. membuat tubuh pemiliknya melengkuk kesakitan sekaligus geli.

"Aaaah…" desah sosok yang tergantung itu saat ia terus memilin. Tangannya yang satu lagi pun sibuk memilin titik yang satunya. "Ja…jangan….aaakh…sakiiiit…henti…kan…"

Sosok tergantung itu berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan yang sia-sia mengingat kedua lengan dan kakinya terbelenggu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, merintih, saat pilinan itu semakin keras dan membuat kedua nipplenya memerah. Kedua obsidiannya mulai mengeluarkan air mata kembali.

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah dijamah, eoh?" Sosok yang berdiri menghentikan kegiatannya. Tampak jelas wajah jengah tawanannya. "Menarik. Aku pikir artis seperti kalian sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang aku mau Kyuhyun. Berikan aku nomor pribadi Siwon, Sungmin, dan member lainnya. Jika kau memberikan nomor itu, aku akan melepaskanmu."

"AGH!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan ketika rambutnya ditarik dengan keras hingga kepalanya menengadah. Kedua matanya terbeliak ngeri ketika penawannya mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, namun sosok itu menggigit bibirnya. Ketika ia mengaduh kesakitan, lidah penawannya itu segera masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya. Ia berusaha memiringkan wajahnya ke semua arah, namun kedua tangan besar itu menahan wajahnya, membuatnya terpaksa menerima ciuman itu. Kedua aliran air mengalir menuruni sisi wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka, kepergiannya kali ini tanpa member yang lain, membawa petaka yang mengerikan.

Sosok di depannya berhenti mencium ketika Kyuhyun tampak kehabisan udara. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir plum itu sudah membengkak karena ciumannya, dan darah mengalir dari bekas gigitannya.

"Itu balasan karena kau berani menghancurkan HPmu." Kini aku hanya mengandalkanmu untuk mendapatkan nomor yang lain. Kau tinggal berikan, maka aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Kau tidak akan mengalami penyiksaan dengan listrik lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangakan apa yang akan terjadi pada member yang lain jika ia memberikan nomor mereka, meski ia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Dengan gemetar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keras kepala. Kau lebih memilih disiksa lagi dengan listrik? Tidak cukupkah seharian ini kau mengalaminya?"

"Lebih baik aku mati."

Kata-kata itu keluar dari sosok yang gemetar.

Wajah penawannya menjadi merah padam sekarang.

"Baik! Kalau begitu, kau akan kuberitahu apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari kematian."

Sosok itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Takut, Cemas. Tapi tak berdaya. Menuruti orang itu membuatnya lebih takut daripada mati.

"Ah? Mmmgh!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Tiba-tiba sosok di depannya menunduk, lalu mulai menjilati nipples kirinya, sementara nipples kanannya dipilin dan diremas bergantian. Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Kyuhyun, sosok itu mulai menghisap nipples itu seperti bayi tengah menyusu.

"Aah….aaaah!" Kyuhyun yang belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, tidak tahu cara menahan desahannya. Namun bukan hanya perasaan geli dan nikmat yang ia rasakan, melainkan juga perasaan kotor dan tak berdaya. Meski mendesah dan menggeliat, tak urung namja itu menangis.

Desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras ketika nipple yang lain mendapat giliran. Tubuhnya gemetar. Bagian tubuh bawahnya mulai basah. Sosok asing it uterus saja mempermainkan kedua nipplenya, membuat namja bernama Kyuhyun yang belum pernah disentuh, menggelinjang dengan hebat.

Ia terjuntai lemas setelah mengalami pelepasan pertamanya. Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum. "Benar-benar virgin. Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah."

Diangkatnya wajah Kyuhyun, mendapati kedua obsidian itu memandangnya dengan perasaan tercabik-caik dan kotor.

"Ini baru tahap awal, Kyuhyun, Katakan nomor-nomor member lainnya, dan aku janji akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan menaikkan tahapan tadi hingga ke bagian yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan."

Kedua mata itu memandangnya ketakutan. Tubuh putih mulus itu kelihatan semakin gemetar. Dengan sabar sosok itu kembali duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kita mulai saja dengan nomor Siwon."

Sosok itu menyiapkan secarik kertas.

"Sebutkan nomornya. Setiap aku melakuakn telepon yang slaah, kau akan menerima hukuman."

Kyuhyun memandang sosok asing itu dengan pikiran kacau.

"Hyung, tolong!" jeritnya dalam hati.

TBC

dilanjut? RnR


	2. Chapter 2

title : BLACK HOLE ep 2

genre : angst

rating : Fiction M

cast : Kyuhyun. Hangeng

disclaimer : semua milik ortunya dan dirinya sendiri.

warning : untuk 17 +, kekerasan, nc (?) , au, ooc, typos, geje

.

.

Hangeng sedang menikmati santap malamnya di sebuah restaurant terkenal, ketika dari arah belakangnya terdengar dua orang pengusaha tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Hari ini ada barang bagus. Katanya dia artis dari Korea. Masih virgin."

"Yang benar?"

"Benar. Tapi dia meminta harga yang luar biasa mahal."

"Apa keistimewaannya?"

Lelaki yang pertama berbisik-bisik.

"Apa? Super Junior?"

"Sss…jangan keras-keras."

Hangeng nyaris menjatuhkan garpunya saat mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Kapan penawaran paling lambat?" Keduanya kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

"Aku suka yang seperti itu. Sangat menantang jika yang pertama kalinya."

"Paling lambat besok malam."

"Aku minta no kontak nya."

Pulang dari sana Hangeng langsung menghubungi beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

"Apa? Kau serius? Sejak kapan kau suka sesame jenis?"

"Jangan meributkan hal itu. Mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang Super Junior. Aku khawatir yang dikatakannya benar."

"Kau masih memperhatikan mereka?"

"Mereka juga begitu."

"Baiklah, aku akan cari tahu. Tapi ini tidak akan murah."

"Bayar saja berapa pun yang mereka minta, kalau perlu ambil tabungan milikku."

Hangeng menutup telepon dan menunggu dengan cemas.

.

Kyuhyun terbatuk ketika air lagi-lagi memasuki hidungnya.

Tiga orang bergantian menuangkan air dari ember yang mereka pegang, membuat namja itu kesulitan bernapas.

Sosok penyiksanya mendekat dengan sebuah alat yang tidak Kyuhyun kenali.

"Arrgh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika sebuah dua benda menyerupai jarum di tusuk di belakang punggungnya, dekat dengan tulang belikatnya.

"Arrggh!"

Ia berteriak lagi ketika benda yang sama menusuk bagian bawah punggungnya.

Sosok asing itu kembali duduk, mengambil remote yang mengontrol aliran listrik.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketakutan.

"Jangan…kumohon…ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HH!"

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa merambat dari gelang besi yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya.

Ketiga jarum tadi kini menjadi titik temu aliran listrik, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung ke belakang.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan kuat.

Sosok asing itu kembali menikmati penderitaan Kyuhyun yang berjuang melawan sakit.

Ketika akhirnya aliran listrik dimatikan, Kyuhyun terkulai lemas.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Tiga titik yang ditusuk jarum tadi sudah meninggalkan bekas terbakar.

Jarum-jarum itu sedikit berasap karena panas.

"Bu…nuh…sa…ja…a…ku…."

"Bukan begitu permainannya. Kau sebutkan nama member lain, aku turunkan tingkat penderitaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun dengan kepala tetap terkulai menggeleng.

"Kau…te…tap…a…kan…me..nyiksa…ku…"

Kyuhyun mencoba bernapas.

Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar akibat penyiksaan yang tadi di alaminya.

Namja itu terbatuk.

"Kau…tak…kan…per…nah…men…da…pat…kan…apa…pun…."

Sosok asing tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia bangkit dengan berang dan menampar namja itu berkali-kali hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Bawa dia ke ruangan khusus! Akan kuberi pelajaran orang yang berani melawanku!"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat sebuah alat penyentrum melekat di lehernya.

Ia terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur.

Di ruangan yang sangat dingin.

Rasa dingin membuatnya mengigil.

Namja itu tersadar kedua tangannya tidak lagi terbelenggu.

Begitu juga kakinya.

Namun ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Semua ototnya terasa lemas.

Untuk memeluk dirinya yang bertelanjang dada pun tangannya tidak sanggup.

Sosok asing tertawa melihatnya sudah sadar.

"Sudah siap dengan permainan selanjutnya? Kapan pun kau mau menyebutkan nomor mereka, sebutkan saja. Kalau tidak, aku akan melakukan semuanya hingga akhir."

Sosok itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika namja itu duduk mengangkanginya, menciumi mulutnya dengan ganas.

"Aaah!" Kyuhyun mendesah ketika lehernya menjadi sasaran selanutnya. L

eher putih itu penuh bekas tanda gigitan, ciuman, dan hisapan.

Suara desahan Kyuhyun membuat sosok asing itu semakin tenggelam dalam permainan.

"Manis sekali, bahkan cara menahan desah pun kau tidak tahu."

"Hen…ti…kan…aaaah…ku…mo…hmm…hon…"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika nipple nya kembali dihisap bergantian dengan kuat, membuatnya menggelinjang di atas kasur.

"Aaah…ja…jangan….Aaaaaah!"

"Ternyata obat ini bagus juga. Kau masih bisa bereaksi, namun tidak bisa melawan."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu mengapa tubuhnya tidak sanggup berontak.

"Uuuhmp! Sakiiiiiiit!"

Kyuhyun berteriak.

Juniornya diremas dengan keras membuat air matanya mengalir karena kesakitan.

"Hen…ti…kan…aaah!"

Hisapan di nipplesnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

Sosok asing mulai melucuti celana dan pakaian dalamnya, hingga tak tersisa selembar benang pun di tubuh putih mulus itu."

"Ja…jangan…kumohon…jangan…" Kyuhyun menangis mengiba, ketika sosok itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Lagii-lagi ia hanya bisa menangis ketika setiap inci tubuhnya disentuh oleh ciuman sosok itu, membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang terus menerus.

"Ahhh…Aaah… AAAHHHHH!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika ia mencapai klimaks.

Namun air matanya juga mengalir deras di keduapipinya. Ia kembali merasa sangat kotor.

"Kau sudah sampai, eoh? Tapi aku belum. Kau mau menyebutkan sesuatu sebelum kita lanjut?"

"Bunuh…saja…aku…Aaakh!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali melengkung ketika juniornya diremas dengan keras.

"Jangan bermimpi, Kyuhyun. Aku lebih suka kau hidup menderita daripada mati dengan mudah."

"Kau…punya…dendam…apa…? Kenapa….kau…mengincar…kami?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan padamu. Kau nberada di tempat yang salah. Kau hanya korban. Tapi korban yang menyenangkanku."

"Akh!" Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika sosok asing itu memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke mulutnya.

Perasaan geli dan jijik membuat Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri dank e kanan untuk menghindar meski sia-sia. Gerakannya justru seperti meliuk-liuk, membuat hasrat sosok di dekatnya terbakar napsu.

"He…aaah…henti….aaaah…mmmmph..an….!"

Kyuhyun mencoba menolak di sela-sela erangan dan desahan yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ku…mohon….aaah….hent….ti….uuugh…kan…"

Sosok itu tertawa melihat usaha Kyuhyun menolak.

"Sampai kau sebutkan nomor telepon yang benar, jangan bermimpi kan menyudahi hal ini."

Sosok itu kembali mengulum hingga Kyuhyun menggelinjang, kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau benar-benar manis. Aku ingin tahu, berapa yang aku dapat dengan mengedarkan hasil-hasil rekaman ini."

Kyuhyun memandang pasrah ke arah kamera.

Ia baru teringat di ruangan di mana ia digantung pun ada kamera.

Perasaan di dadanya sesak saat teringat karir artisnya yang akan hancur jika rekaman itu disebar.

"Kau sudah seperti ini, masih mau melindungi member lain? Jika mereka di posisimu sekarang, apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan memberikan nomormu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Sakit.

"Kau…tak akan…dapat…apapun…"

Sosok asing itu menjadi sangat marah.

Ia kini menciumi Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Merobek bibirnya, menggigit nipplesnya hingga berdarah, meninggalkan bekas-bekas gigitan di perut, bahu dan pahanya. Tak berhenti di situ, ia juga mengulum junior Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"AAAAKKKKKHHH!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika juniornya digigit.

Air matanya mengalir deras karena perasaan sakit dan terhina.

Berkebalikan dengan suara desahan dan erangan akibat perasaan asing yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Kyuhyun memandang kosong ke langit-langit saat untuk kesekian kali tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mencapai klimaks.

"Hyungdeul, maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

Pandangan Kyuhyun menggelap. Ia terkulai tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lanjut? RnR banyak-banyak

Bow


End file.
